


What Love Is

by FerretMalfoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, minus the slow part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretMalfoy/pseuds/FerretMalfoy
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is energetic, excitable, warm, and just a little too perfect.





	1. Yuuri

The warm sunlight reflects off Victor's hair, crowning his head in a golden halo, reflecting in his ocean eyes, filling Yuuri's world in a crystalline haze of affection.

"Yuuri! Come on! Run a little faster!"  
Victor's bicycle wheels against the stone pavement on their morning run. Well, Yuuri's morning run.  
The blush dusted across Yuuri's cheeks isn't entirely from exhaustion.  
Under the warm sunlight, and Victor's occasional gaze, Yuuri's heart practically melts.

 

Victor's eyes are mazes, Yuuri decides one morning, as Yuuri lands a perfect quad salchow. Victor's eyes are calculating, and solid, and warm, and soft. They are seas of emotion, mixed together in gentle ripples and crashing waves and slow tides. They tell a thousand stories of the past, yet they never leave the present. They are unreadable, yet understandable. They are intriguing, luring Yuuri in, and never letter him go, catching him in a promise of the unknown.  
"Impressive, Yuuri!"  
Victor cheers from the edge of the rink, a stunning smile bursting across his cheeks.  
"Let's do that again!"  
So Yuuri does.  
And lands on a slight wobble.  
No one could blame him.  
Not when Victor's words echo through his mind in a happy wave of pride.  
So he tries again.  
and again  
Until he could probably land it smoothly with his eyes shut and hands tied behind his back.

Victor's excitement is definitely worth his aching feet and slight breathlessness. Well, mostly aching feet. His breathlessness might be from a totally different reason. Yuuri tries not to dwell on that thought.

 

Yuuri, admittedly, fails terribly.  
Not just on not dwelling on that thought.  
More of not dwelling on Victor.  
The small things Victor does, that pulls him into an endless loops of thoughts and what ifs.  
A brush of his fingers against Victor's when they're reaching for food.  
The sound of Victor's voice outside his room asking if he can enter.  
The scrunch of Victor's eyebrows as he concentrates on Yuuri's skating.  
The sound of Victor's chuckle at 10pm as they walk down the side of the road admiring Hasetsu scenery.  
The feel of Victor's fingers wrapped around his palm as Victor reaches for his hand, all the while gazing upon Hasetsu, silent wonder evhoing in his eyes.  
Both are admiring the view.  
Well, Victor admiring Hasetsu and Yuuri admiring Victor.

"You're adorable when you stare, you know that, Yuuri?"  
Yuuri snaps out of his daze, a deep blush painting his cheeks.  
"Ah- I'm sorry- I mean- I wasn't really sta- I didn't mean it-"  
Yuuri didn't get to finish before he was enveloped by Victor's arms and caught into a hug.  
"Vy ocharovatel'ny, solnyshko!"  
Yuuri thinks his heart has stopped as he slowly wraps his arms around Victor's torso.  
"Wh-What does that mean?"  
"It means you're adorable, Yuuri!"  
"O-Oh. Okay."  
And under the twinkling lights of the night, Yuuri thinks he's found what love is.  
Not his highschool crush on the girl in his class.  
Not the fleeting love letters he and Yuuko wrote to each other as kids.  
Not even the feeling of ice under his skates.

More like the explosions of warmth in his chest when Victor looks him in they eye, smiling and laughing.  
Like the swooning effect Victor has on him when Victor steps into a room.  
Like the small smiles he shares with Victor, even though Victor isn't looking.  
Like the feeling like he would give up anything for Victor to kiss him, to say he meant half as much as Victor meant to him.

Later on, lying on his bed, staring at his walls, blank now that he's taken down his posters, Yuuri thinks he knows what to do.


	2. Victor

Something was off.  
Victor could feel it in the air, see it in Yuuri's eyes.  
The way Yuuri flinched when Victor said good morning.   
The way Yuuri has avoided eye contact with Victor since he woke up.  
They way Yuuri has seemed stiff and rigid, even on the ice.

"Yuuri, are you ok?"  
"W-well not exactly"  
Panic floods Victor, pumping through his system like a shot. He knows how delicate skaters' hearts and bodies are.  
"Are you ok? Is it something I did? What happened?"  
"No- it's not you! It would never be you... And... It's less of what happened and more of what is going to happen"

That is all the warning Victor gets before his body explodes into fireworks of warmth and happinesses. Yuuri's lips brush against his in a whisper of a kiss, delicate, trembling slightly, like he's waiting for something bad to happen.   
And then it's all over, and Yuuri is a rambling mess infront of him.

"I-I'm sorry Victor-- I understand if you want to go back to Russia now-- thank you for taking me this far-- sorry-- and --"  
Victor cuts Yuuri off by placing his hand on Yuuri's cheek.  
He knows what Yuuri is thinking.  
That Victor hates him now.  
That Victor doesn't reciprocate his feelings.  
That Victor regrets ever being associated with a hopeless gay skater.  
What Yuuri doesn't know is that's exactly what Victor is.  
A hopeless gay skater, falling into an endless pit of emotions and love for Yuuri.  
So Victor knows how to end those thoughts.

Victor leans in, and as Yuuri's caramel eyes widen, he whispers into the air between them.  
"Why would I want to go back to Russia when you're here in Hasetsu, Yuuri?"  
Yuuri's small gasp is muffled by Victor's lips against him.  
And it's the best feeling Victor has ever felt.  
Yuuri's hot cheek under his palm, warm lips caught against his in a gentle kiss.  
Victor would have been able to feel Yuuri's heartbeat if it hadn't been overpowered by his own, the sound like a drum echoeing in his ears.

And as Victor breaks the kiss, he brushes away the year that leaks down Yuuri's cheek with his thumb.

"V-Victor..."  
"I love you, Yuuri"  
Yuuri is positively adorable with his hair falling into his eyes and his face a burning red.

Victor thinks he's falling for Yuuri all over again.  
But no, because Victor never stopped falling for Yuuri.  
He's been falling for Yuuri since he met Yuuri at the banquet, and he's fallen so deep he knows he will never be able to get out.  
Victor doesn't care.  
Because for the first time, Victor thinks he truly knows what love is.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave constructive criticism!  
> Thx for reading!
> 
> Also, none of these characters belong to me!


End file.
